MxM: How Did You Know?
by MelMat
Summary: A secret kink is found out and Matt is ready to play with his unsuspecting blonde...


_**Disclaimer**: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

_This is a fic that is from an RP Matty and I had done a while back. It's the craziness that is us, majority of the time during an RP. I stumbled onto it actually in search of another one I wanted to write, but decided to give this one a try._

_Written to My Obsession by Breathe Carolina_

_**AS PLAYED:**_

_Mello: MelMat_

_Matt: ShinigamiMailJeevas_

* * *

-MxM-

Mello put the key in the door and turned it, thinking the apartment was unusually quiet. He stepped in and immediately felt a presence behind him. "What the fuck!" He growled, as a hand gripped his neck hard, tilting his head back.

"On your fucking knees." Matt demanded , his tone something rather sadistic.

Mello turned and dropped to the floor,smiling as he held out his hands in a mock surrender. Matt gripped them, holding them tightly. The click of the metal cuff sent a feeling through Mello's body he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Should I gag you?" Matt asked, running a finger down the scarred cheek.

Mello closed his eyes, shaking his head no.

"No?" Matt hummed softly, "something better than?"

Mello rolled his head , cracking his neck. Then opened his eyes and gazed up Matt. "I want to scream." There was a certain look of defiance or maybe it was a challenge. Either way Matt was going to enjoy every last second of what he had planned.

"You will-" Matt said as he walked away.

Mello took a deep breath in, his body tingling from just those mere words as he listened to his lover rummaging through a box in the closet. Matt emerged with a studded paddle in hand. Mello's eyes opened wide.

"Too bad it's not your birthday. I could have gotten away with calling this a birthday spanking." Matt stated as he circled Mello. "Hmmmm, where to start?"

The blonde laughed, yet he knew it didn't fool the other. It was a defense mechanism he had used since he was little at Wammy's House. He felt the younger man pause behind him, but dared not look back. Matt raised the paddle, smacking him on the ass.

"How does that feel through the leather?" Matt asked, "because you won't have it for long."

Mello smiled, trying hard to stop the quivering of his lower lip, "kind of good but not." It caused Matt to grin widely. "Don't hit me again." Mello added with a growl.

"No- too bad." Matt said as he leaned over him, pressed flush against Mello's backside. His fingers reaching around to grope him. "See, you don't get to decide what happens tonight, "

Mello turned quickly, nipping at Matt's cheek as a warning, but the red-head did not heed the warning. Instead continued, fingers teasing the other through the leather. Mello let out a small moan. Matt rocked into him, pulling at the laces, finally taking Mello's cock in his hand.

"Mmmmmm, yeah Matty," Mello moaned louder.

Matt breathed against his neck, " like this?" He asked, noticing the pre cum that leaked, making his thumb slide easily over the tip again and again.

"Good-" Matt said, pushing him forward onto his hands and knees. He yanked Mello's pants down his thighs and smacked his bare ass with the studded side of the paddle.

"Mother fucker-" Mello screamed. "I told you not to fucking hit me again!"

The semi- harsh words fell on deaf ears as the flat side made contact with the other cheek. "And I said I don't care." Matt replied, standing his ground.

"You better!" Mello's growl seemed more like a groan at this point.

Matt smiled, bringing the paddle down on the back of the blonde's thighs. Mello cursed loudly as his eyes rolled back at the feeling. It made Matt's cock twitch at the sounds. Oh, he was so going to give this hellion a ride tonight.

"Matty-" Mello whispered under his breath.

The red-head planted a kiss to the already tender area before sitting back, smiling. He thought of how he wanted to hurt his lover. Yet to please him at the same time. Mello closed his eyes wanting nothing but to feel Matt's mouth on his skin again. Instead his body erupted in chill bumps as Matt ran his hand along his ass before standing up.

"Remember last week when you asked what I was doing so secretly in the bathroom?" Matt asked, walking towards his desk.

Mello thought for a moment, "yeah."

"I was filing something down." Matt said as he pulled something from the drawer and turned, looking at him with an evil grin.

Mello stared, not knowing how to take it. He watched Matt slowly make his way back to him.

"I've seen the magazines you hide." He whispered eerily in his lover's ear, causing him to swallow hard. Mello was now unsure on what to do as Matt crouched down in front of him. "Do you want to know what I'm planning?"

Mello looked at him. "Yeah sure." He answered, biting at him.

Matt tapped the tip of his lover's nose with the Beretta, and the blonde's smiled faded. "I'm going to fuck you with this." He started to explain, "since you love them so much."

Mello leaned back as Matt grin widened. He looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Don't like the idea?" He laughed.

Mello wondered how the hell he knew that particular fantasy. True he had the magazines, but he was one for visuals. "Matt, come closer."

The red-head leaned toward him, knowing he had the upper hand should something happen. "Do it-" Mello whispered. The heat of the blonde's breath hitting Matt's skin around his ear making him shudder. Mello leaned back smiling at him seductively.

"As you wish." Matt replied, watching as the slender legs spread just for him. He took his time unbuckling his belt, knowing it would make the other wonder.

Mello loved every movement Matt's body made. He was a special kind of beautiful to behold. Matt dropped to his knees and leaned over him, brushing his clothed body against Mello's naked form. The feeling was amazing as the buckle rakes across his stomach. Matt bit at the pouty lips as his hand slipped behind Mello's head and with a grin he snaked the belt underneath his chin.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Mello asked, " Or what do you think you are doing?"

The red-head kissed his cheek, then answered, "adding some excitement." As he looped the belt. "The collar hasn't come in yet, so I have to make due."

Mello stared at him. "I'm not a fucking animal!"

"Sure you are." Matt laughed."A jungle cat of sorts."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Really Matty?"

"Really-" and yanked the make-shift leash tightly.

The blonde rolled his head to the side, thinking to himself how cats loved to play before the kill and his eyes darkened. "And you think you can tame this…jungle cat as you say?" His words caught due to the tightening of the belt.

Matt stared at him deadly calm. "Yes, I do."

"Do it then." Mello mouthed the words and it sent Matt spiraling into a lustful abyss as the anticipation had him ready to explode.

Matt prodded at his entrance, swirling the tip around. Mello closed his eyes at the feeling of the metal.

"Oh my god!" Mello cried out.

"Be glad I filed the sight down." Matt's voice spilled naughtiness. He pushed it in and watched Mello's back arch upward, as he started with a quick pace. He tugged at the leash, watching his lover's body shake at the metal intrusion. Matt maneuvered a leg over his shoulder, bending Mello's to his will. "You love my gun, Mello?" He asked forcing it deeper.

"Oh fuckkk-" Mello moaned, moving into it more wanting Matt to take him to the edge and back again.

The red head leaned as close to his lover's face as he could. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I never took the clip out." He whispered.

Mello stopped, and his body went ridged. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" He growled, trying to get away, but Matt kept moving the gun in and out. "Adds a bit of excitement, doesn't it?" switching the angles as he held the leash tight.

"You are a fucking crazy fuck you know that?" Mello screamed.

Matt snickered as the blonde's head fell back. The gun hit a spot that made him see little specks of light he knew wasn't really there.

"Found it-" Matt stated, sounding quite accomplished.

Mello couldn't help but enjoy it as Matt fucked him hard, listening to him scream out his name, wanting more. The feeling was so intense it literally took him over.

"Scary isn't it? If my finger were to slip?" Matt said with an odd look on his face, but Mello didn't care. His head rolled to the side, and the loud moans gave way to euphoric cries. Matt loved how the blonde looked at that moment, trying to give him more. He lifted the other leg, never breaking pace with the gun.

Mello's hands were above his head, nails raked the carpet in search of something to grab onto. Matt unzipped his jeans,while placing a hand on his loveer's hip to keep him still. Then yanked the gun free, replacing it with his cock in one fluid motion.

"Holy fuck!" Mello cried out. The fact that Matt was alrger than the gun and his abused hole could only take so much.

Matt brought the gun to Mello's head, finger on the trigger. "Let me blow your mind."

Mello opened his mouth, daring him to slide it in. Matt tapped his lip with it, before a sinful tongue licked the tip. Mello's eyes closed as his mouth wrapped around the barrel, knowing one wrong move and it was all over. The though turned him on more . He moaned around the gun, loving Matt inside him. God, he filled him ever so perfectly.

Matt leaned into him fully, stretching his legs as far as they would go. "Fuck Mello."

The blonde screamed at the added pressure as Matt aimed for the already abused spot as he pulled the gun free from Mello's mouth.

"Oh goddddddd yessss! More Matty..more!" Mello screamed, loosing all senses. He tried to move, but couldn't.

Matt pulled hard the leash as he pressed Mello flat against the floor, going in deep. The blonde breathed uncontrollably, crying.

"Oh god, oh god-" Matt whispered. His knees and feet braced against the wall for a more powerful thrust.

Mello rambled incoherently. His head spinning with the feeling of Matt fucking..fucking amazing.

"Hold your own leash like a good boy." Matt breathed heavily,giving the strap over.

Mello grabbed it with bound hands, only to feel Matt's fingers tangle in his hair and the harsh pull downward, causing his head to tilt upward. Matt kissed him, literally taking his breath away for mere seconds.

The blonde returned the kiss, wanting to bite as he moaned into his lover's mouth. Matt trailed the gun across Mello's skin, rolling the flat side over his jaunt hip to his thigh. Mello shivered at the feel. Matt slowed his pace, letting the other have a moment, before pressing the gun in with himself. Mello screamed loudly as his body was forced to accomidate both.

Matt licked at the perfect lips. How could something that tastes this sweet spit so much venom?

"Louder Mello!" Matt growled, pressing the gun in all the way. He felt Mello shaking incontrollably. "As myliu tave." Matt said. He kissed his cheek, thrusting in hard. "So much."

The tears slid down Mello's face as he continued to scream, his body betraying him- loving this torment.

Matt kissed at the tears and smiled, moaning loudly, rocking into him taking him deeper into this insanity. Mello bit down on the leash to muffle his screams a little, still not believing Matt was doing this to him but loving every minute of it. A surge ripped through his body. "Moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Matt groped between them , finding Mello's cock and stroking it with every thrust he gave him. "More?" He grinned.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodddddddd !" Mello screamed louder than Matt had every heard before. "Fuck yeah, moreeeee..make me cum, Matty!" The beautiful sounds of his lover begging for it finally made him loose it.

Matt let go of the gun, and held onto one of Mello's legs instead. There was a brief thud as the metal object flopped out onto the floor ; yet no one cared. Mello smiled into a scream,god it felt so fucking good. Matt pulled the leg away from his shoulder, spreading Mello wider. "Fuck-" He groaned, slipping further in.

Mello made a noise that was almost indescribable, pain ricocheted through his body as he felt Matt bottom out.

Matt gripped Mello's cock harshly, squeezing more than stroking. All Mello could do was cry out the word fuck over and over again.

The red head's eyes closed halfway, so god damn close. Mello felt it coming and it was like Matt knew as he thrusted as hard as he cold, bringing Mello over the edge.

"Fuckkkk Mattyyyyyyyyy! Oh god..Oh god!" He cried.

Matt gasped, mouth open at the feel of the tight hole around his cock, gripping him. He groaned loudly, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Mello's cock as he continued to fuck him.

Mello tried to hold of but it was to much, spilling all over. He screamed out to Matt to fuck him harder. He didn't want the feeling to stop yet, bucking into Matt's hand for more friction.

Matt let loose a primal growl as his fingers clenched around Mello's hips, going at him with all the energy he had left. In a few short but hard strokes later he came hard, spilling deep inside the lithe body underneath him. His breath was so hot and heavy by the blonde's ear.

Mello couldn't believe his lover as he tried to gain control of his breathing. Matt dropped Mello's legs to the floor and collapsed onto top of him. Mello kissed him gently. "Matty, how did you know?" He asked, while moving a bit. Matt figured it was Mello adjusting to his weight and ignored it.

The red-head smirked. "You have gun magazines rather than porn."

Mello laughed.

"It was a bit of a clue." He sighed in contentment. "Hmmm, I think I like your gun fetish a little more now." Matt stated, propping himself up on his elbows. "Ummm Mello, where's the gun?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "but you better find it."

"Before it goes off you mean ?" Matt asked rhetorically. He never made it a point never to tell Mello that the safety on the gun doesn't work. Matt busied himself , checking under the furniture- maybe during playtime it was kicked under something.

"Hey Matty, looking for this." Mello took aim at the unsuspecting red head.

Matt raised up on his knees, sighing. Why did he have to fall for that? Even naked as the day he was born there was still a dangerous aura to him. Matt knew that most underestimated him due to his- lets say slightly feminine appearance- and that was their first and would be last mistake.

"Put it back on the floor, less dangerous for the both of us." Matt added with a low tone.

Then Mello slipped it underneath his own chin. A look Matt wasn't quite sure of crossed the beautifully scarred face. "What would you do if I pulled the trigger?" He asked, knowing the full loyalty of his love, but just wanted -no- something inside him needed to hear it.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?"

"Yes-" He answered back.

Matt never thought of living without his lover again, so the answer was easy. "After I got over the shock..probably use it on myself." He shrugged looking down at the floor.

Mello smiled. "Good answer baby", and moved closer. "Can you do me a favor?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yes dear." He didn't even need to hear the request as he took the key out of his pocket and let him loose.

Mello gripped his hair, pulling his head back. "That was fucking great." He whispered in Matt's ear.

The red head smiled. "You're welcome, " knowing that was as close to a thank you as he would ever get.

Mello kissed him once more and then made his way to the shower. Matt fell back on the couch thinking even with the now present limp-Matt chuckled to himself- he was still one bad ass mother fucker.

"You coming?" Mello called from the bathroom.

Matt smiled. "Yes-" He answered eagerly as he bolted from the couch. "Oh, hey Mel?" He asked, stepping into the bathroom. "I think we should have a fantasy nig-" not finishing his statement as Mello came from behind the door , throwing him harshly into the wall. "Oww, what the f-" Mello cut him off again with a feverish kiss then a bite on his lower lip, nails raking across his lower body.

"So, do I." He replied ever so devilishly, pulling away. The wicked smile made Matt swallow hard as Mello leaned in closer once again. "You don't think I haven't seen the "movies" on those sites you try to hide, Jeevas? So, how about it? A little tit for tat. You know, my fetish for yours." He purred.

Matt's eyes widened- he knew he was in for it now.

-MxM-


End file.
